Neo Jirass
Neo Jirass (ネオ ジラース, Neo Jirāsu) is a mutant frilled-lizard monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Neo Jirass is wild and beastly kaiju, often acting out on instinct and has a lust for destruction, as he despises cities and prefers the wildlife. History Debut: Gomora X Jirass: Wild Confrontation in Ohio Neo Jirass made his first appearance when he rose up from a lake he was hiding out at the outskirts of Ohio. As he swam up, he looked for any signs of civilization and then spotted a city far in the distance. Neo Jirass then began to head towards said spotted city, but he was then intercepted by something burrowing underground... Neo Jirass began to investigate on what the sound could have been, only for then it was revealed to be the Prince of the Monsters; Gomora. Gomora burst through the ground and then advanced towards Neo Jirass. Neo Jirass then fired an electric blast from his mouth at Gomora. Gomora then rolled under the electric blast, charging forward and ramming into Neo Jirass's stomach, causing Neo Jirass to stagger back. Neo Jirass then retaliated by leaping forwards and slashing at Gomora with his claws; Gomora then staggered back from the slash, turning around and slamming his mega-ton tail into the frilled kaiju's face. Neo Jirass was hit, and then swung his tail at Gomora, but Gomora just blocked the tail attack. Neo Jirass then snarled and began to conduct energy from his frill; Gomora then punched Neo Jirass in the face, but it was then that Neo Jirass launched a more powerful electric blast at Gomora; Gomora then slid back from said attack. Neo Jirass then picked up a large boulder and then hurled it at Gomora. Gomora then fought back and rammed through the bolder and then slashed at Neo Jirass's face with his claws. Neo Jirass was slashed and then rammed at Gomora, then lashing out his long tail at Gomora. Gomora was hit by the tail, but then retaliated by smashing his fist into Neo Jirass's stomach, followed up by him slamming a hammer fist down onto the frilled dinosaur's head and then finishing his combo by slamming his knee into the Neo Jirass's face. Neo Jirass then rolled over in pain. As Neo Jirass then got back up, he then fired another electrical blast, but this time around Gomora's area, causing an explosion around Gomora's area. As Gomora was caught up in the crossfire, Neo Jirass then fired another electrical blast at his area, causing another explosion and even setting some trees on fire. Having enough, Gomora narrowed his eyes, his side horns started to spark with orange and red electricity; and then fired his oscillatory wave, the beam slamming into Neo Jirass; hitting Neo Jirass badly and causing and explosion with massive flares around him. Neo Jirass was hit badly be the beam, but didn't want to give up just yet; he then wildly charged at Gomora. Gomora then slammed his tail into the ground, slamming his tail against Neo Jirass. After some more slashing and clashing between the two; Gomora then roundhouse kicked Neo Jirass in the face, sending Neo Jirass flying across the ground. Out of energy and now bleeding in the face, Neo Jirass then head for the waters and then retreated. Gomora then slammed bot of his fist together and then waked off. Aliens vs. Rock Monsters vs. Dinosaurs Neo Jirass made a cameo near the end of the RP where he showed up to fight in Colorado, however he showed up late, much to his displeasure. Neo Jirass then sighed and walked aways. Abilities * Spiked Hide: Neo Jirass has a spiky hide. * Adept Swimmer: Neo Jirass can swim at fast speeds. * Electrical Blast: Neo Jirass can fire a electrical blast from his mouth. * Frill: Neo Jirass's frill can be used to conduct energy. * Spiked Tail: Neo Jirass can use his spiky and pointy tail like clubbed-weapon. Trivia * Neo Jirass was originally used by LSDKama. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mutants Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Neo Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Electrokinetics